


Salt

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: It’s a lot, having Ignis.





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Noctis having a really intense orgasm and then realizing he's crying afterward. His partner is concerned but Noctis is just like wtf? why am I crying?” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7540526#cmt7540526).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He feels the tension coming and tries to keep it at bay, reaching up to Ignis’ perfect face and drawing it down towards him. He brings Ignis in, fingers brushing back through Ignis’ gelled hair, until Ignis’ smooth forehead rests against his own. Ignis’ glasses have already been set aside, placed over on the nightstand, but his eyes are still crystal-clear as they look into Noctis’. Dark and dilated, full of lust and so much _more_ , they prove too much for Noctis. He has to scrunch his own closed and grit his teeth together, trying desperately to pull himself away from the edge. 

It’s difficult with the way that Ignis takes him. Ignis drives sweetly into him, withdraws maddeningly slowly, and fills him up again with so much care that Noctis trembles. He tries not to. He wants to be _strong_ , but he finds that at times like this, where they’re finally able to _rest_ , pulled off the long road into battered, cheap motels, he just has nothing left. All the empire’s soldiers and daemons have torn down his walls, until there’s nothing but raw flesh for Ignis to soothe. Ignis drapes over him, blanketing out the stained ceiling of another broken getaway, and Noctis could _almost_ believe they’re safe again—back in his apartment or even in the palace, with his doting advisor always tending to his needs.

It’s more than that, of course. Ignis makes love to him so tenderly that it couldn’t be anything but _love_. It’s overwhelming, because of it’s really _making love_ , and he can feel all of Ignis’ emotion in every little touch. Ignis brings their naked bodies flush together, their chests heaving for air, their skin slick with sweat, Noctis’ aching cock hard between their stomachs. Whenever Ignis tries to touch it, Noctis orders him away. It’ll be over far too soon with that. And Noctis wants to _live_ in this: in the embodiment of Ignis’ blessing. Ignis brushes a gentle kiss over Noctis’ lips, and Noctis shivers in such _pleasure_.

Ignis’ breath hitches. He’s quiet, but Noctis knows him better than anyone. Noctis knows that this is it. He lets his hands slip back over Ignis’ torso, wrapping around to pull Ignis into an embrace as tight as he can manage. His chin hooks over Ignis’ shoulder, his knees squeezing Ignis’ hips. Ignis buries his face in the side of Noctis’, and then he’s coming, pouring into Noctis with an erotic moan that leaves Noctis dizzy.

He bursts to the feeling of Ignis filling him up. His release is trapped between them, squelching hot along their stomachs. Noctis cocoons as thickly around Ignis as he can, trembling almost violently as he comes.

Ignis rolls into him right through it, milking it out. Ignis nuzzles into him. Holds him. Makes him feel _so good_ that he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Everything that Noctis holds inside comes bubbling up while his defenses are at their lowest.

His eyes sting by the end of it. He’s breathing hard, but his grip falls lax. Ignis lifts up enough to connect their eyes again, as he often does after sex, his palm automatically rising to cup Noctis’ cheek. His expression says those three words for him. Noctis just stares back, spent and bizarrely grateful.

It takes Noctis a hazy second to realize that Ignis’ gorgeous face says more than usual. It’s dark in their rented room, but Noctis can still see the concern through it. Ignis quietly asks, “What’s wrong?”

Noctis mutters, “Nothing,” confused, then has to sniff. His cheeks are wet. He lifts a hand between them to scrub at one, and belatedly realizes that he’s been crying.

“You have a lot on your shoulders,” Ignis tells him softly, like it’s perfectly understandable to _cry_ through an orgasm. Noctis almost gives a bitter laugh.

Instead, he shakes his head and mumbles, “No, it’s...” at first, he doesn’t know what it is. But then it slowly comes to him, and because it’s _Ignis_ and they’re alone, the other two off gathering supplies before dawn strikes and they have to set out again, Noctis quietly admits, “It’s just... a lot.” Sympathy swarms Ignis’ handsome features, until Noctis adds, “Always having you, I mean... knowing you’re always there to support me, no matter what, and... and _feeling_ it like that...”

Ignis smiles sadly. It’s a heartbreaking sort of look that makes Noctis’ eyes sting sharper, and he tries to blink the tears away. Ignis gently thumbs at them, clearing Noctis’ cheeks. 

He tilts in to give Noctis a chaste but wondrous kiss. Then Noctis reaches out and holds on until the tears are finished, and Ignis is still there in their wake.


End file.
